path_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200216-history
Ostrapodia
Ostrapodia ostrapodia Info Status: NT Temporal Range: R.140 - Present (Gammavian Stage of the Atroxian) Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Northern Hemisphere Niche: Benthic Filter-Feeder Size: 4cm (length) Nutritional Worth: Predecessor: Asposomus cirrus Classification: Asposomusinae (sf), Ostracodermidae (f), Colyphora (o), Violymphia ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Decent vision with no depth perception either side, can sense chemicals up to ten metres away with accuracy. Latest Mutations: Muscular Foot Info: Previously, members of this heavily-shelled family lay sessile wherever the currents had taken them as youngsters and they had no way of moving after this. Now, a muscular foot attached to the end of the body exits the back of the shell and helps move Ostrapodia slowly along if it needs to find a new location. They live only in the Northern Hemisphere. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. The female responds to the stimuli of producing eggs by embedding them in her tentacles and tucking the tentacles under her body. External Features: Cylindrical body completely covered on back by dorsal and ventral valves of thick calcite shell with red pigmentation. It has a thin skin layer. At the head is a mouth with chemoreceptors and two tentacles. A muscular foot is attached towards the rear end. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes. There are three gill slits each side of the head. Muscles line each side of the body. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. A brain encased in the head connects to one nerve cord which branches into a network of nerves, with a notochord running alongside. It hosts both male and female gonads. The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: StealthStyle Stats Nutritional Worth: (9 x 3 =) 27NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 13NP / 22NP Physical Stats: Speed = 1, Stamina = 1, Attack = 1, Strength = 1.5, Support = 1, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 2 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (quite high salinity), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (microbes), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Perception: Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: None. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. The female responds to the stimuli of producing eggs by embedding them in her tentacles and tucking the tentacles under her body. External Features: Cylindrical body completely covered on back by dorsal and ventral valves of thick calcite shell (9NP, +1 Defence, +3 Inflexibility, -1 Speed) with red pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance) and a muscular foot (10NP, +1 Speed) protruding from the back. Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). A mouth (+1 Filtration) with chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) and two tentacles (5NP, +1 Attack, +1 Filtration). Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Three gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to one nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Notochord runs alongside (3NP, +0.5 Support, +0.5 Strength). Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus